


Tendou Enchanted

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, M/M, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, non-binary Semi, ouija board shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: You don’t piss off fairies.It’s common knowledge. Survival 101. Everyone knows better – even the humans have enough sense to avoid them.But the truth is, Tendou Satori’s never been good at following rules. OR TenSuga Magic AU where Tendou's cursed with the power of telepathy and is forced to seek out the help from Sugawara, a talented mage who has little patience for Tendou's shenanigans. Suga might be his last and only hope at breaking the spell, if they don't end up killing each other first, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatRoze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRoze/gifts).



“You must leave this forest at once,” a fairy hisses in Tendou’s ear as he continues trekking deeper and deeper into the woods. Its tiny wings pulse and shimmer with magic. “You have no place here!”

Tendou rolls his eyes and swats at it as if it were a fly. “Thanks for the tip, Tink, but I don’t take orders from someone the size of the toothpick.” 

“Turn back,” the fairy snarls. 

He gasps and takes an exaggerated step forward, and then another. “Woops.”

The fairy glares and flies closer, until Tendou can feel the flutter of its wings against his cheeks. “I’m giving you one last chance.” 

Tendou flicks its wings lightly, his lips quirking into a smirk as the fairy goes whirling through the air. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

It puny body, even its wings, turns red with rage. “You’re going to regret that, you filthy human.” 

Tendou tips his head back and laughs. “Oh no, I’m scared! I’m shaking in my Converse! What are ya gonna do? Fight me? Annoy me to death?”

The fairy cocks its head to the side and grins, slow and malicious. “Something like that,” it cackles. Red mist seeps from its fingertips, the inky tendrils swirling closer and closer, and that’s exactly when Tendou should have run. 

~*~

You don’t piss off fairies.

It’s common knowledge. Survival 101. Everyone knows better – even the humans have enough sense to avoid them.

But the truth is, Tendou Satori’s never been good at following rules.

He’s the kind of person who tests limits and boundaries, who pokes and prods and things until they go off. Until they implode, and he has nobody else to blame for the fallout but himself. You’d think by now he’d learn to stop tempting fate.

But he hasn’t.

He probably never will.

So of course, upon coming across a fairy in the woods, his first instinct is to provoke it.

Tendou had been beginning to hope that he’d gotten away from the fairy with nothing more than a slap on the wrist, until he woke up the next morning and heard Reon _thinking_ about his fanny pack from one room over.

How was Tendou to know fairies would have such a nasty streak of vengeance to them? (Okay, he knew, yes, the same way people know that the top of the stove’s hot. But still, you can’t _really_ know until you’ve held your hand out against the burner and felt the searing heat for yourself).

“I’m honestly shocked this is the first time it’s happened,” Semi says when Tendou explains the whole _angry fairy_ fiasco.

 _Christ, Satori, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now_ , Tendou hears them think.

Tendou makes an affronted noise as he follows Semi through the long, sheer curtains. “I can’t believe you’d even _imply_ —”

Semi arches a brow at him. “You once tried stealing treasure from a _two-headed dragon_ ,” they point out.

Okay, yeah. That’s. A thing he’s done. 

Tendou’s mouth falls shut again.

“And that was only a few months ago. You’re lucky you’re alive.” Semi shakes their head and takes a seat at the oval table in the center of the room. On top of the table’s a translucent crystal ball – it’s just for show. Semi doesn’t actually need it for their readings. They use tea leaves and tarot cards instead. The tarot cards’ designs are each hand-drawn. Semi says it strengthens the cards’ magic.

“Touché, Semi-Semi. Touché,” Tendou replies. He grins when Semi scowls at the nickname. “So what do I do about this?”

“Is it really that bad? I’d of thought you’d enjoy hearing people’s thoughts. You’ve always been creepy-intuitive, anyway.”

Tendou frowns.

Honestly, at first it was hilarious. Tendou spent the first week of being cursed just messing with people, but the novelty wore off depressingly fast. Tendou’s Japanese history prof apparently has a foot fetish. The man upstairs is having an affair with his son’s middle school teacher. The cute girl at the manga shop thinks Tendou is a _freak_.

Some things you’re just better off not knowing.

“It fucking sucks,” Tendou groans as he tugs his fingers through his red hair. “I—I really need your help. I can’t live like this.”

“You know I can’t do that kind of magic. I can’t break the curse for you,” Semi says.

Oh. Oh god. If even Semi can’t help, then he’s doomed—

“I think I may know someone who can. But—” Semi gives him a hard look. “Only if you cut the whole ‘Semi-Semi’ crap.”

For a moment, Tendou debates turning down the offer – irritating Semi is one of Tendou’s favorite pastimes, of course. But then he remembers all the weird shit he’s had to listen to over the past few weeks. And there are lots of other ways to irritate Semi out there.

Tendou grimaces, but he holds out his hand. “Deal.”

“And Tendou,” Semi says as Tendou parts the curtains again. “One more thing.”

“Mmm?”

They give Tendou a meaningful look. “Don’t forget – anyone from my coven’s _off limits_.”

~*~

Tendou’s not exactly sure what he was expecting a magic shop to be like.

The room where Semi does their readings is dimly lit and furnished with rustic, antique furniture. The shelves are lined with leather-bound books, bronze weights and half-melted candles. Black and purple curtains drape over the windows. Outside the shop there’s an illuminated sign that reads ‘Psychic’ in elegant cursive. Beneath the sign’s a large palm that flickers on and off, its neon lights pulsing. Semi says it’s a technically a malfunction in the electrical wires, but they’ve never gotten it fixed because it makes the place seem ominous.

This place, however, looks like a regular flower shop. Atop of each counter is pyramid of bouquets mounted so high that Tendou has to crane his neck to see around them. There’s flower pots hanging from the ceiling, and he nearly hits his head on one of them as he makes his way over to the sales counter. The place is lush and colorful and earthy – the kind of place where Ushijima would feel at home – but there’s nothing peculiar about it, unless you count the fact that both the salespeople chatting behind the register are inhumanly attractive.

One of them – ‘Oikawa’, his nametag reads – has neatly coiffed hair, brown eyes, and a playful smile. He’s wearing a snapback, a ‘Space Wizards’ t-shirt in the Star Wars font, and white skinny jeans. It takes all of Tendou’s largely non-existent self-control to resist mocking him for the outfit. That’s how he got into this mess, after all.

Tendou glances at the other cashier. If that’s Oikawa, then this must be Sugawara. He’s cute, Tendou notes for the second time. Suga has soft, delicate features and silver hair. There’s something about him that looks strangely familiar, but Tendou can’t quite place it. 

Tendou squints. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Huh?” Suga blinks once, twice, and then his eyes widen in horror. “Oh.” 

_Oh. Oh god no. Not him,_ he hears Suga think. _Anyone but him._

“Hey, what’d I ever do you?” Tendou snaps. 

“What did you—” Suga’s brown eyes narrow. Small sparks fly from his fingertips. “Seriously? You don’t remember?”

Tendou shrugs and lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Oikawa looks between them in confusion. “Nope, sorry.”

“No? So you _don’t_ remember letting a chimera onto school grounds during my second year?” Suga asks, his tone icy. 

Oh god. Yeah. He remembers. In second year Tendou decided to visit Semi at their magic academy. Tendou may have possibly left one of the wards open by mistake, leaving the school vulnerable to attacks from creatures such as say, chimeras. Oops. 

That was an accident! Jeez, you magic folk sure know how to hold a grudge.” 

_An accident? Really? That’s your excuse?_

“People could have died!” Suga yells back. 

“But they didn’t,” Tendou reasons, “Nobody got hurt! So maybe we can just—” 

“I did! My arm was in a sling for two months,” grits Suga. 

_Maybe I’ll put **his** arm in a sling, see how he likes it. That chimera nearly destroyed half the building. _

“Oh.” Tendou winces. “Heh. My bad.” 

“Okay well,” Oikawa smiles politely and claps his hands together. “Now that you are all caught up again – is there anything we can get for you? A bouquet? A potted plant? An anti-chimera charm, maybe?”

“Right, yeah!” Tendou glances around the place again. It still just looks like a regular flower shop. “So this is the right place, huh? I don’t know; to be honest, I was expecting something a lot more…magical.” 

_Tendou Satori. In **my** flower shop. I don’t get paid enough for this. _

Suga gives him a tight smile. “Hmm? This place is plenty magical. Just take that plant behind you, for instance.” He tilts his chin to gesture at something over Tendou’s shoulder.

Tendou turns slowly. When he looks behind him, he sees a small potted plant. It doesn’t look like much, but its stem sways like tendrils and he can swear he sees the leaves snap at him. Out of curiosity, he pokes at the plant. “S’this poisonous?”

“Oh that one?” He folds his arms as he leans over the counter. “Be careful, its bite is _incredibly_ lethal. All it takes is one small nip, and you’ll be death within seconds.

Oikawa snickers as Tendou yips and shuffles away from the plant. “Seriously?”

“No,” Suga snorts. “That’s a Venus flytrap. This is just a regular flower shop. The magic stuff’s downstairs.”

“Kou-chan, don’t terrorize our paying customers,” Oikawa chastises as he bites down on his own lip to suppress a grin. “

“Yeah, Kou-chan,” Tendou simpers. “You don’t want me telling Semi you were rude to their friend, do you?” 

Suga’s eyes widen in recognition. “You’re—”

“Tendou Satori,” he announces proudly. 

\-- _the idiot who got himself cursed by a goddamn fairy. Why am not surprised?_

“Oi,” Tendou complains. “I heard that!”

Oikawa and Suga exchange a look. “So it’s real then?” Oikawa asks. “The curse?”

Tendou makes a derisive noise. “Of course it’s real! I wouldn’t have traveled to the middle of who-the-fuck-knows-where if I was faking it.”

Suga coughs into his fist in a half-assed attempt to hide his laughter. 

This is too perfect. 

“It’s not funny!”

“It is,” Suga argues as he laughs harder. “It’s hilarious. It’s the best thing that’s happened all week.” He wipes away a stray tear and takes a moment to collect himself. “Alright. Oikawa, would you mind manning the upstairs shop for a bit? Tendou…follow me.”

~*~

Suga leads Tendou through a secret passageway behind the counter, and then down a narrow stairwell.

“Is it always this dark and decrepit down here?” Tendou asks. “Are you guys that committed to the aesthetic?”

_Shop’s closed on Saturdays. Yahaba has the day off._

Suga flicks on the lights. It takes a moment of Tendou’s eyes to adjust. “Now _this_ is what I’m talkin’ about,” Tendou says, his lips quirking in a grin as slowly takes everything in. There’s an ugly toad sitting atop of the register, and a black crow perched on the windowsill. On the many rows of shelves, there are potions – some of them bubbling, others fizzling, each a wildly different color from the next – and mystic gems and voodoo dolls and talismans fashioned into keychains.

Above those shelves is a rack of jars – some filled with soil, others with herbs and a few with eyeballs. Gross.

“Hey, what’s with witches and jars, anyway?” Tendou muses as he picks up a shard of purple crystal and flips it over in his hand. “An’ haven’t you ever wondered where those eyeballs come from?”

Suga answers the question with a flat look. “So this curse…how’d you say it happened?”

Right to the point, then.

Tendou hops up onto the sales counter and recounts in detail how he’d ventured through the forest and came across a small, short-tempered fairy. “And the rest is history,” he concludes theatrically.

“Huh,” Suga hums. “I’m surprised something like this hasn’t happened to you before.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Tendou complains. “This wasn’t my fault!” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Suga says doubtfully. He wanders over to the well-stocked shelves of grimoires on the opposite side of the shop. He plucks one of the leather-bound books from the shelves, a cloud of dust billowing from its pages when he opens it. “No.” He places it back on the shelf and tugs out another book. “No, that’s not it either….” Suga pauses. “Tendou, if you don’t put that book down, you’ll have bigger problems than a fairy curse.”

He waves his wand, and suddenly the _Big Book of Black Magic_ Tendou had been skimming through snaps shut. “Why do you even _have_ this?” Tendou demands, as he tries prying the pages apart to no avail. It’s no use; Suga’s sealed the book closed.

“Because knowledge is power,” Suga says simply. He strides back over to the register. “Look, I’ve checked through our archives. I don’t think we have the spell you need.”

“Can I ask – why were you even in the forest that day, anyway? There are signs pretty everywhere telling people to keep out.”

Tendou huffs and self-consciously tugs on the strings of his hoodie. “Tch. I don’t know I guess I just…do you know how _boring_ it is? Being the only person you know who can’t perform even the simplest spell?” He shrugs. His eyes flick back up to meet Suga’s. “I thought if magic passed me over, I’d have to go looking for it myself.”

_Shit. Am I starting to actually feel sorry for this guy?_

“So whaddaya say, can you fix this?” 

Suga frowns. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Oh come on, why can’t you just, y’know.” Tendou gestures vaguely. “Flick your wand, go all ‘bippity boppity boop’ and be done with it?”

Suga’s nose wrinkles. “Because that’s not how it works.”

“Fine. How _does_ it work, then?”

“Well first of all, we don’t just use our wands. Not for complicated spells like this. We use spell books and charms and runes. It can take months gathering what we need.”

Well that doesn’t sound _too_ hard. 

“Alright, well why can’t you fetch those, then?”

Suga gives him an unimpressed look. “Because,” he explains, “fairy’s magic isn’t like mine. It’s volatile and unpredictable and I’d have to find the _exact_ spell she used on you to undo it.”

“Oh.” Tendou’s shoulders slump. “Shit. So I guess I’m stuck like this, huh?”

“It’s gonna be difficult and it’ll take time,” Suga agrees. He dusts his fingers off on the sleeves of his cardigan. “But not… _impossible_.”

_I can’t promise anything._

Tendou leaps off the counter in excitement. “So you’ll help me then?”

Suga scowls and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes. Maybe. But I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Semi. Tell them the slate’s clean: if I break the spell I don’t owe them anymore.”

Tendou narrows his eyes. What the heck does Suga owe Semi for? He tries peeking into Suga’s mind and finds the mage aggressively thinking of kittens. Well played. 

He’ll just have to ask Semi about it later, then. 

Tendou smirks and waves Suga off. “Sure, yeah, whatever. All debts are payed off and such. So, how do we do this?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t understand,” Tendou whines. “I can’t work with him. I can’t. He’s the worst, Semi. There has to be someone – anyone else – who can help.”

“You know there isn’t,” Semi replies tersely.

_Don’t be so dramatic. It can’t be **that **bad.****_

“It is!” Tendou huffs and sinks down in his chair. “No—it’s worse! I swear, Suga’s got the most rotten personality.”

Semi half snorts. They shift their tarot cards over in their hands. “Yeah, because _you’re_ such delight.”

 _Pot, meet kettle_ , Semi thinks with a smirk.

“Hey, I resent that!” Tendou sulks. His gaze falls on the monochrome cards rippling between Semi’s fingertips. The cards part and then meld back together again as Semi shuffles. This, Tendou knows, is Semi’s favorite set of all his decks.

According to Semi, it’s got the best energy, whatever that means. But even Tendou can appreciate the pure artistry of this desk: the lines are clean and sharp and Semi’s etched out each design carefully in black ink. Sometimes Tendou swears he sees the drawings move (a black eye winks, a snake slithers across the card, a demon bats its wings) but Semi claims he’s only imagined it. 

“So you’re taking _his_ side on this?” Tendou asks distractedly - there’s always been something mesmerizing about Semi’s readings.

Semi shrugs and fans the cards out on the red cloth between them. “Look, all I’m saying is that maybe you should cut him some slack. He’s working hard on finding a solution.”

“I’m trying with him, I really am!” Tendou pouts as he folds his arms across his chest. “But it’s impossible. He still hates me over something I did like, two years ago an’ I’m not totally convinced he’s not planning on turning me into a frog, or something. Not that that’d be the worst thing, I guess. I’d mean no more essays, so that’s definitely something. But frogs are kinda lame, y’know. I’d just rather be something cooler, like a komodo dragon or a boa constrictor or—”

 _Satori_ , Semi’s thoughts interrupt. Pick a damn card already.

Face impassive, they hold the cards out to Tendou.

“Ah, right!” Tendou grins down at Semi’s flaked black nail polish. “What do the fates have in store for me this time? Fame? Fortune? Romance?” He waggles his brows. Truthfully, he’s hoping it’ll be fame. He’s always felt he’s got a face for television.

Semi makes a face. “Why don’t you start by asking the fates about your curse?”

“Predictable,” Tendou pouts, but he taps his finger against a card peeking out at the left side.

Semi nods slowly and then reveals it. The card’s upside-down. On its front is a drawing on an elegant maiden kneeling by a lion, his fingers stroking its mane. “Strength,” Semi reads. “In reverse.” He slowly meets Tendou’s gaze.

Not a good start.

“So…weakness then?” Tendou inquires, his brows tugging together in concern.

“Pick a second card,” demands Semi. They splay the cards out again.

Tendou shrugs his shoulders, rolls his neck and leans forward. His hand hovers over the cards for a moment, his fingers wiggling, until finally he presses his forefinger to the card in the very center. “Alright, show me whatcha got.”

Semi flips over an upside down 10 of wands.

Well, shit.

“Not good, huh?” Tendou asks as Semi looks down with wide eyes. He feels the panic well up inside Semi, their lips twisting in a scowl.

“The 10 of wands reversed couples with reversed strength is…disconcerting. Reversed, strength implies manipulation, abuse of power and discord; 10 of wands reversed means intrigue, disguise, contradictions.” Semi fidgets and tugs at the dark tips of their bleached hair. “It’s a bad omen.”

Tendou forces a smile and claps his hands together. “Aw, c’mon! Don’t be so glum. It’s not like things could get any worse than they already are, right?” If Reon was here, he’d definitely chastise Tendou for saying something like that. “I’m already cursed, remember?”

Semi’s scowl deepens. Their brown eyes are clouded with concern. “This is different. This magic’s…insidious. I’m not sure what it means, but I think you should be careful.”

"I'm _always_ careful," Tendou teases.

Semi fixes him with an unimpressed look. "I'm serious," they say as they sweep the cards back into the box.

"Alright, alright," Tendou relents. He tosses his hands up in the hair in defeat and grins. "I'll be sure to stay clear of any powerful, evil magic. Ya happy?"

"And you'll make an effort to get along with Sugawara?"

Pfft. Yeah, maybe when unicorns fly. Tendou opens his mouth to argue.

"Give it time," Semi urges. "He's just not used to all your...special 'quirks' yet."

Tendou sniffs and picks at the bandages wrapped around his fingers. He hums noncommittally.

 _Behave yourself_ , he hears Semi command.

"Fine." Tendou smiles crookedly as he lifts himself from his chair. "I'll be on my very best behaviour." He winks and salutes Semi. "Scout's honor, boss!"

~*~

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Suga jumps at the sound of Tendou's voice and nearly drops the sparkling vial he's holding.

"Shit," Suga hisses, his ears turning an attractive shade of pink. He gingerly sets the vial down on the counter. "You're like the human version of a jump-scare."

_Asshole._

Tendou cackles.

Suga jabs his finger at Tendou's chest. "Remind me again: why I'm even helping you?"

"Because I'm great company?" Tendou’s grin grows when Suga tries shoving at him again. He closes his hand over Suga's. "Because you secretly find my quick wit and eccentric personality charming?"

Suga scoffs. "No, I _really_ don't think that's it."

"Because you made some weird sort of blood pact with Semi who still won't tell me anything about it?" Tendou tries.

"Right, that." Suga sighs in resignation. He looks up and blinks slowly, cheeks heating like he's only just now realized that Tendou's holding his hand. _His hand's sort of warm. And softer that I thought it would be and I'm---I'm not thinking about this. What the hell._

Suga clears his throat. "Can I have my hand back now?"

"Only if you promise not to attack me with it," Tendou replies as he strokes his thumb across Suga's wrist.

Unimpressed, Suga fetches his wand from his front pocket and waves it at Tendou's hand.

Aha! So it was a wand. For a second, the tips of Tendou's fingers burn. He pulls his hand back and releases Suga's. "Ow," he whines as he wrings his own wrist. "So needlessly _violent._ "

"Sorry." Suga doesn't look the least bit apologetic as his lips curl in a smug smile, his cinnamon brown eyes glinting.

Tendou smiles back in challenge. He catches himself wondering what it’d be like to kiss the cocky grin from Suga’s lips. The thought makes Tendou’s heart race and his skin prickle with heat. He blinks in confusion at his own thoughts, momentarily grateful that his curse’s a one-way connection.

"Well then," Suga says as he adjusts the collar of his cashmere sweater. "Let's get started."

~*~

“Stop wiggling,” Suga grits as he prods his wand against Tendou’s outstretched arm.

“I can’t help it. _Tickles_.” Tendou catches his lip between his teeth and flushes as Suga murmurs his incantation softly, Suga’s thumb stroking down across the newly-formed rune, fingertips tracing light, gentle patterns along the thick black spirals. “Besides,” Tendou says, “ _it’s not working_.”

They both watch, their lips slanting in a frown as mist rises from the rune and then, just as it had with the other attempts, the protection rune dissolves into nothing.

“Shit.”

He wrenches his arm back. His skin’s still tingling with the red hot heat of Suga’s magic. It feels like light’s coursing through his veins as he shivers, barely perceptible, but Suga notices anyway. The air around him’s thick and cloyingly sweet – another lingering effect of Suga’s magic.

“See? What’d I tell ya.” Tendou keeps his voice casual as he leans back and folds his hands in his lap. He smiles wryly and props his feet against the countertop.

“Maybe,” Suga starts, the bow of his lips pursing in a hard line, “Maybe we could try something more permanent. I have a friend of mine works at a tattoo parlor that does that sort of work. It’s an option.”

Suga casts a speculative look at Tendou’s narrow shoulders.

.He can see it clearly in his own mind as Suga envisions him in a loose-fitted tank top, black markings coiled along the expanse of his slender arms, from his shoulders to his thin wrists (Tendou makes a mental note to wear fewer layers around Sugawara if he seriously thinks Tendou’s really that lanky).

Even more interesting, though, is the sigil Suga’s pictured just above the jut of Tendou’s hips where the imagery tank top’s riding up.

Tendou licks his lips and leers. “Oho? What’s this? Does someone have a thing for tattoos?”

The imagine vanishes, replaced by one of Tendou spontaneous combusting.

“Get over yourself,” Suga shoots back. “It was just a _suggestion_.”

“Well I’ll give you brownie points for the…’creativity.’ ‘Fraid there’s just one problem, though.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Suga asks in exasperation.

Tendou grimaces. “I’m not really a fan of needles.”

“Seriously?” Suga demands, his fingers clenching the air like he’s going to throttle Tendou. 

_Of course. Silly me, I should have known! Forbidden forests are no big deal, oh no, but **needles? Those** are just too scary!_

“Oi, I’m literally sitting right here,” Tendou reminds him. “Telepath, remember?”

“ _Two weeks_ of working at it,” Suga groans, his palm slamming against the counter. “ _Two weeks_ now and even the temporary spells aren’t working.”

“Yeah,” Tendou agrees cheerfully. “Some mage you are. You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re tanking this on purpose. Could it be that maybe you just like having me here all the time?” He bats his lashes for effect, his grin broadening when Suga’s cheeks pink.

_Okay, so maybe there’s times when Satori’s company isn’t **entirely** insufferable, but it’s not like I’d **purposely—**_

Suga shakes his head to dispel the thought. “Pftt, I’m not nearly that masochistic.”

“You sure?” Tendou presses. He smirks and stretches his arms behind him. “’Cause I could have sworn I heard you compliment me just now.”

“You heard wrong,” lies Suga unconvincingly.

“Oh?” Tendou’s never been one to back down from a challenge. He narrows his eyes and plunges deeper into Suga’s thoughts. Surely there’s something incriminating there. He waits and waits, sifting through irrelevant thoughts of today’s breakfast and spring rain and rudimentary spells, Tendou’s eyes lit with determination until finally Suga’s thoughts grow deafening loud—

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down~_

He pulls back with a gasp. It’s like coming up from air after having his head shoved under water for too long. Tendou gapes. “Did you just—did you just… _telepathically Rick Roll me?_ Dude, what the hell.”

_Serves you right, Satori. Stay out of my head._

The corners of Suga’s eyes crinkle as he smiles brightly. “Eh? I’ve no idea what you mean.”

Tendou’s traitorous heart sputters against the cage of his ribs. Fuck. It’s not his fault, he figures – nobody that evil should possess a smile like that. It’s cruel and unfair and for the second time today his gaze lingers on the curved bow of Suga’s lips. “You sure you’re not part demon, Kou-chan?”

Sugawara rolls his eyes. “I told you – I come from a long line of mortals. I’m the first in my family to be ‘gifted.’”

“Your family must have been proud,” Tendou muses. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth as he recalls years of his own family reassuring him that he was just a late bloomer, that his time would come. And when his powers never manifested—they’d tried to be supportive, but Tendou didn’t need mindreading powers to sense their humiliation and disappointment.

Suga laughs softly in reply. “Not quite,” he answers, taking Tendou by surprise. “They don’t really get it – the magic thing. My parents aren’t strict, but I think they’d always hoped their only son would grow up to be a doctor, marry, and have three children.” Suga smiles. “It’s hard explaining to them that instead, I run a flower shop that sells occult supplies downstairs. I’m also decidedly gay.”

“Oh.” Tendou stares in surprise. “I didn’t…”

Suga arches a brow at him and smirks. “What, you can read minds and you didn’t know?”

“I—it’s not that!” Tendou flails and nearly topples off the chair he’s sitting on. “I just hadn’t thought of that before. I guess I’ve wanted to be part of that world for too long to realize that not everybody does.”

Suga nods in sympathy. He rests a hand on the back of Tendou’s chair.

_It’s not too late, you know. Some mages manifest much later in life. There’s still a chance…_

“There’re rituals we could do, y’know,” Suga offers, brown eyes alight with ideas. “Spells that could help trigger your magic—”

Tendou swallows back against the bile rising in his throat as he clenches his hands into tight fists. He laughs hollowly and rises to his feet. “How about you stick to breaking the curse, and stay clear of what doesn’t concern you, yeah?”

“But—”

“Don’t,” Tendou says, his voice shaking. There’s no point in getting his hopes up. He’s already tried triggering his magic himself – look how wonderfully _that_ turned out! He doesn’t need some stuck up, know-it-all mage’s help. Someone like Sugawara Koushi – someone born with magic couldn’t possibly understand what it’s like to live without it.

 _Satori…_ Suga mentally pleads.

“ _Leave it_ , Sugawara.” Tendou cocks his head to the side, his red eyes narrowed as he fists his hand in Suga’s sweater. “I don’t need your fuckin’ _pity_ , got it?”

_You don’t need to be a stubborn **ass** about it._

Suga glances down at Tendou’s hand, and then back up again, his jaw clenching.

He watches Tendou for a long moment, his eyes searching Tendou’s face, until finally, Suga relents. “Fine,” he says as he pries Tendou’s spindly fingers off the fabric of his sweater. “I won’t bring it up again.”

“Good.” Tendou’s grin returns. “Ya got anything else for me today, or can I be excused?”

“We’re done for today. I’ll have to think of something else.”

“Plan E?” Tendou hums.

Suga sighs ruefully and scratches his beauty mark. “Mm, something like that.”

“Hey, Suga?” Tendou simpers.

“Mmm?”

“Can I have my hand back now?”

“Wha—” For a moment, Suga blinks in confusion. His eyes bulge, turning comically wide in horror as he looks down and sees he’s still gripping Tendou’s hand.

Tendou’s red eyes gleam in amusement.

_Oh. Oh my god, not again._

“I—yeah. Of course,” Suga says belatedly. He drops Tendou’s hand like he’s been burnt.

“Well then.” Tendou clenches his fingers. He can still feel the phantom warmth of Suga’s hand where it’d touched his.

Tendou lifts his fingers to his lips and blows Suga an exaggerated kiss on his way out the door. “Tootle-oo! Don’t miss me too much!”

He can feel the annoyance roll off of Sugawara in waves.

 _No worries there_ , he hears Suga think as he ascends the stairs.

Tendou laughs gleefully. He leaves the shop, the door chiming behind him, his lips curved in a self-satisfied smirk, his thumbs tucked in the pockets of his red skinny jeans as he whistles under his breath. He’s only half paying attention when his shoulder suddenly collides with someone else’s.

He stumbles back a few paces, his eyes squeezing shut as he clutches at his throbbing shoulder. “Oi, jerkoff, watch where you’re going!” Tendou shouts.

The stranger’s thoughts hit him like a sucker punch. He reels back with the force of it, and then suddenly he’s bombarded with vivid, gruesome visions – a knife slitting across a pale wrist, the blood dripping onto a pentagram, a snake drawn at its center; a young girl, her eyes red-rimmed and brimming with tears as she pleads for her life; twelve robed figures gathered in a circle, their hands joined and their eyes lit with green flame as the wind shrieks and the trees tremble, the earth quaking beneath them. 

Then, just as violently as he’d been pulled in, Tendou’s shoved from the vision.

By the time he comes to, he’s kneeling on the ground and heaving as bile rises in his throat. When he casts a look down the alleyway, he sees the stranger’s already vanished.

“Fuck.” Tendou winces and drags his shaking fingers down his face. “What…what the _hell_ was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is writing suga...so difficult 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! (and happy thanksgiving to my fellow canadians)
> 
> thanks again to jess for editing this chapter for me, to mealle for looking it over and to nat for inspiring so much of this and for cheering me on ^^
> 
> there's still, of course, going to be mistakes i'm sure, but i take full blame for those


	3. Chapter 3

“Eita, listen, you’re not going to believe the weird shit that just happened to me on my way here,” Tendou says, storming into the room like a twister tearing through the countryside as he purple curtains flap wildly behind him. “Like, weirder than that time Wakatoshi’s hamster got possessed by a demon and we had to—”

The rest of his sentence nose-dives off his tongue, his red brows rocketing into his hairline when he looks down at where Semi’s and Oikawa’s hands are connected.

Well. _This is new._

When he’s regained his composure, Tendou leers and pulls up a chair. “So,” he whistles, scooting between them. “How long have you two been a thing?” He grins wolfishly as he gestures at their hands.

The tips of Semi’s ears turn pink. “We’re _not_ a thing,” Semi answers, their free hand plucking at the black tablecloth.

 _Not yet anyway_ , Oikawa thinks. Tendou can actually hear the smugness in Oikawa’s thoughts as the mage shuffles closer to Semi and shoots Tendou one of his overly-polite, saccharine smiles. Even without mind-reading powers, it’s hard to miss the “get lost” vibes Oikawa’s giving off.

"Semi-chan here is just giving me a reading," Oikawa simpers, dark lashes batting. "Apparently the stars are aligned in my favor this month."

 _Semi-chan, huh?_ Tendou's brows arch even higher as he catches Semi's sheepish expression. “Curious and curiouser,” Tendou hums.

“Tendou,” Semi greets, their voice curt. “Did you need something?

Tendou blinks, still distracted by the way Oikawa’s thumb is not-so-casually stroking along the arch of Semi’s palm. At Semi’s pointed look, Tendou finally remembers why he’d come. “Right! Yeah, _so_ ,” he leans forward, eyes wide as he pauses dramatically, “you’ll never guess what happened to me on the way here!”

Semi’s brows furrow as they contemplate the possibilities. “You found money on the ground?”

Tendou waggles his finger and says, “No- _pe._ ”

“You had a run-in with vampires?” Oikawa guesses, his fingertips now trailing absently along Semi’s wrist and over one of Semi’s sigil tattoos.

Semi looks between them in alarm. “Eh, _vampires_?!”

“Nah, not that either,” Tendou says, annoyed that Oikawa’s interrupted their game. “Keep guessing.”

“Hmmm. Ah, I know!” Semi exclaims, their lips twitching in smile as he announces, "You found a new restaurant you'd like to try out!"

Tendou shakes his head and makes a noise like a buzzer's gone off. " _Eeeerhhh_ , wrong again!"

"I really wish you wouldn't put me on the spot," Semi complains as their shoulders slump. "Well, what _did_ happen then?"

"On the way back, I had a vision," Tendou answers, shuddering as he remembers how the stranger had brushed against him and he'd literally felt their magic, like he'd collided with a brick wall.

"How the heck was I supposed to guess that?" huffs Semi.

Oikawa perks in his chair. "A vision? What kind of vision?"

"The kind I'd rather share with my best friend in private," Tendou answers as he returns Oikawa's sickeningly sweet smiles with one of his own. "If you don't mind?"

"Tendou---" Semi protests.

"No, no, it's fine," Oikawa says, waving Semi off. "I should be heading off, anyway. I've got a shift in another hour or so. But..." His lips curve in a soft, secretive smile, the kind usually shared between lovers, as he leans forward and gently pushes Semi's hair back behind their ear. "I'll see you again soon for another…‘reading’?"

Semi gapes a little and answers weakly, "O-Okay."

Tendou waits until Oikawa's left the room (and Semi's finished staring off him like love-struck school girl) before launching into his explanation. "It was so creepy, Eita!"

 _I told you not to call me that either_ , Tendou hears Semi think.

He ignores it - their deal said nothing about not using first names, after all. "I kept seeing things," Tendou continues, "Like, incredibly fucked up things. The kind of things that nightmares are made of - there was blood everywhere and someone chanting incantations around a pentagram and I could almost feel the burn of the fire on my face before I was launched back out of the dream or the fantasy or whatever the hell that was."

Semi steeples their hands together and frowns. "So you don't think it's real, then?"

"Fuck, I sure hope not." Tendou scrubs at his forehead, his shoulders lifting in a half-shrug. "I mean, I'm not the psychic here...I can only hear thoughts, remember? It wouldn't make sense if I was suddenly predicting the future."

"But you've never picked up on anything that vivid before," Semi notes.

God, the idea that anything from his vision might come true has Tendou's stomach twisting in knots. "Maybe they were just...thinking about it."

Semi looks unconvinced. "Could still come true, then."

_Especially if they were thinking about it in excruciating detail._

"Or it was the plot of some really gory witchcraft movie I haven't seen yet?" Tendou tries.

"It...could be," Semi relents after a long moment. "Are you going to tell Sugawara about it?"

Tendou nearly falls out of his chair at the mention of Suga. "Ehh? No? Why would I?" he demands. "There's nothing to tell."

Semi smiles warily. "I hope you're right," they say. "Otherwise...with the omens I keep seeing...it doesn't bode well. For any of us."

Well. Fuck.

~*~

It’s a week later that Tendou gets a call from Suga that he’s found a cure for Tendou’s telepathy. Naturally, Tendou drives over as fast as he can. If it doesn’t work, it’ll be the third false alarm that month, and although Tendou’s impatience has been growing with each failed attempt, he’s not willing to lose faith just yet.

“Yo, alien fucker,” Tendou greets Oikawa with a salute as he reaches the register.

Oikawa looks up from where he’s filing his nails, eyes narrowing at the sight of Tendou’s oppai hoodie. _Weeb_ , Oikawa thinks. He plasters on a smile and cocks his head to the side. “Satori~” he replies in that vitriolic, sugary tone of his. 

Tendou smirks. "Do you know where I can find Suga?"

"He's downstairs," Oikawa tells him, waving a hand towards the door to dispel the wards. For a moment, the air between them shimmers green and gold. "You might want to knock, first though. Suga can get pretty into it when he thinks he's onto something and I know how you feel about _dramatic entrances._ " Oikawa smiles. "Wouldn't want to spook a mage while they're mid-spell."

"Thanks," Tendou says, saluting Oikawa again. "Oh, and say hi to 'Semi-chan' for me, will you~?"

~*~

Tendou finds Sugawara downstairs sitting in the center of the floor in a circle of translucent crystals with his legs crossed and his head bowed in concentration. He’s got this serious-witchcraft-juju going on, except the shrimp t-shirt Suga’s wearing’s that hangs loosely around his shoulders is kind of throwing the whole thing off. Tendou smirks and raps his fist against the door.

“ _Su_ -ga-wa- _ra_ ,” Tendou sings. “I hear you have something for me?”

Suga's eyes ebb into black, the darkness eclipsing his irises as he looks up, raises his head slowly and slams Tendou back against the door and binding Tendou's hands above his head with only a flick of his wrist.

"What the---" Tendou wriggles against his invisible restraints and swallows thickly when they don't budge. "Uhh." He laughs nervously. “I’ve gotta be honest here, I’m not really until the whole ‘bound and tied up’ thing until at least the fourth date. Think you could help me down, here?”

He’s panting slightly, his face contorting in a wince as whatever’s holding him tightens its grip. Damn it.

Suga cocks his head to the side, his gaze still blank. His eyes are still that eerie, murky shade of black, it’s like staring down into the darkest depths of the ocean.

“Suga-- _Koushi,_ " Tendou tries again when the pressure around his wrists turns uncomfortably tight. " _Sweetcakes, Buttercup--_ " His wrists throb. "Help. Now."

Finally, Suga shakes free of whatever spell he'd been casting. His vision clears and blinks up at Tendou in confusion. "Oi, what did you just---" He makes a disgruntled noise and rushes over when he sees Tendou's pinned against the wall. "Shit, did I...?"

"Yep," Tendou answers, voice coming out breathy as he Suga releases him from the spell. He sags back against the wall in relief.

"I _told_ you not to sneak up on me," Suga hisses as he reaches for Tendou's wrist. Smooth fingertips press against Tendou's bare skin, sending tendrils of warmth thrumming through him.

 _This should help with the pain at least,_ Suga thinks.

"Well," Tendou drawls. "I'd say it won't happen again but, y'know." He shrugs unapologetically. Goosebumps prickle his arm when most of the redness fades, replaced instead with the cloying sweetness Tendou associates with Suga's magic.

Suga looks up again, his brown eyes softening as he releases Tendou's hand. "Sorry about that."

From this close, Tendou can't help but notice how long Suga's lashes are. He glances down, still panting softly as his gaze falls on the pink bow of Suga's lips. Yeah, ok, definitely not a safer option.

Tendou's heart sputters. "It was probably a little bit of my fault."

"Oh, it was more than a _little bit_ your fault," Suga laughs and pokes at Tendou's chest. "You're more than an hour early!"

"What can I say? I was eager," he says, still grinning. It's only when Suga's widen that he realizes his mistake.

_Did Satori just...?_

"To break the curse, I mean!" Tendou rectifies a moment too late. "Only like, a week ago I had the twist ending of one of my favorite anime's spoiled because of this stupid curse. I needed it broken like, yesterday."

Suga rolls his eyes at him. _Ah, I can understand the sense of urgency then._

Tendou makes a sputtering, indignant noise as he clutches at his chest. “Tch. Anime spoilers are no joking matter, Suga!”

"Regardless," Suga says, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "I think I've got just the thing you're looking for. I was up all night working on it."

When Tendou glances around the room he can see the obvious evidence of Suga's efforts - almost of the books have been torn from the library shelves and are now splayed out and stacked up along the sale's counter.

Suga hands him a translucent vial with bubbling green liquid foaming up inside and thinks, I _really hope this works!_

"This looks sketchy as hell," Tendou comments.

“Just drink it."

Tendou glances down at the vial dubiously, the liquid sloshing back and forth when he shakes it. "This isn't going to kill me, is it? Because this curse is pretty annoying but it's really not like, ' _just kill me now'_ annoying."

"Just drink it - I tested it myself before you came over and nothing happened to me."

"Did you use shellfish? Cause I'm allergic and that could---"

 _For the love of god_ , Suga thinks in exasperation.

"Fine, fine. You magic types have no sense of patience."

Suga's lips curl in a polite smile as he mentally retorts, _Says the guy who showed up an hour early and interrupted my ritual._

Tendou grins and lifts the vial to his lips. “ _Double, double, toil and trouble_ ,” Tendou chants under his breath, his eyes gleaming with mirth when he catches Suga shaking his head at him. He tosses his head back and says, “Bottoms up!”

It tastes gross. Like seriously gross. At first, Tendou had worried the potion would taste like one of those vegan protein shakes Ushijima used to make for him back in high school (the ones Tendou would cheerfully pour down the sink when Ushijima wasn't looking) but somehow, against all odds, this taste worse. It's like drinking sludge or something. The only reason he doesn't spit it out is because he's worried that it won't take affect if he lets any of it spill.

"Sorry," Suga says, wincing. "It's sort of---"

"Disgusting?" Tendou finishes with a wheeze. "Do ya happen to have a glass of water handy?"

Suga nods and hastily pours him one from the shop's sink. "Here." He watches, carefully scrutinizing Tendou's face as Tendou downs the water in loud, exaggerated gulps. "So?"

"So?"

"So," Suga repeats. "Did it work?"

Tendou cocks his head to the side. "I don't feel any different but. I don't know. Think somethin'?"

Suga bites on his lower lip, his eyes hopeful as he thinks, you’re an idiot.

"Hey!"

"Nope," Suga sighs. "Still cursed."

_Damn, I really thought it was going to work this time._

"So, that was kind of a bust," Tendou says, frowning. He tilts his head back and whines, "Oh maaaan, I'm starting to think this a lost cause."

"Hey, don't say that!" Suga shouts, his face set in determination as he clenches his hands into fists. "There's got to be another way!"

“Oh? And what way’s that?”

"I don't know yet," Suga answers, his shoulders sagging. "But I’ll think of something. It's too early for us to be losing faith."

Sheesh, this guy really is as optimistic as Semi said.

“Oh, maybe you could break the spell with a kiss,” Tendou suggests teasingly. He’s joking, of course, of at least half joking. He smirks and waggles his brows. “You know, like they do in fairytales.”

_Of course Satori would suggest something like that._

Suga laughs, the light, airy sound of it warming Tendou's chest the way his magic had. “Ah, is it like one of those ‘kiss the frog, get the prince’ sorta deals then?”

“Oi, that’s not—”

Before Tendou can even make a move to flip Suga off, he feels the soft, feather-light press of Suga's mouth against his own. Tendou makes a noise of surprise against Suga's lips, instinctively twisting his fingers through Suga's hair as he tugs him closer. Tendou heart stops, skips, reboots. And then, just as quickly, Suga pulls away again.

Tendou makes a tiny, pathetic noise at the back of his throat at the sudden loss of contact.

Fuck.

They're both panting softly, even after a kiss as short as that.

"S-Still a toad," Suga jokes but it comes out forced as he flushes, his brown eyes dipping down to Tendou's mouth. _Shit. What the hell was that? What am I even doing?_ "Do you--Do you feel any different?"

Tendou raises his fingertips to his tingling lips. "No," he lies.

"Oh."

The air between them's electric as they watch each other closely, neither of them quite knowing what to do. Tendou's pulse pounds in his ears, heat coiling low in his gut at the hungry look Suga gives him. His own hands twitch at his side with the urge to bury his hands in Suga's grey hair again.

"Maybe," Tendou says as he licks his lips. "We could try again? Maybe the first time wasn't long enough."

"It—it couldn't hurt," Suga agrees breathlessly as he leans in and cups Tendou's face in his hands.

Suga's face is only a fraction away from Tendou's when the door swings open and the two of them spring apart. "Heyo, Kou-chan, where you want me to put these article clippings you were looking for?"

Oikawa's eyes immediately narrow in on their flushed faces and Suga's disheveled hair. _Suga and Tendou? How scandalous._ "Oh dear, am I interrupting something?" He sounds positively gleeful. "I can back later if you'd like!"

Yes, _please_ go, Tendou almost begs.

Blush deepening, Suga answers, "No, no, it's fine! We were just...trying some alternate methods."

"Oh? Were any of your experiments successful?" Oikawa asks, smirking like he doesn't believe a word of it.

Tendou smirks back. " _Define_ success--"

Suga shoots Tendou a warning look and elbows him in the gut. "Nope, still no luck," he replies, groaning. "You can put that on the table over here, by the way."

Oikawa nods and sets the box down beside Suga. From this angle, Tendou can see that the box's full of newspapers and case files and grimoires. "What is all this junk?" Tendou asks, thumbing through a book labeled _Glossary of Ancient Runes and Sigils._

"This _junk_ ," Suga hisses, "is stuff from the investigation we've been doing." When he tries snatching the book back, Tendou grins and dances out of his reach.

"Investigation?" Oikawa snickers. "Sounds so official when you say it like that, Kou- _chan_." He turns his attention to Tendou. "Suga here had an acquaintance of his go missing--"

"We were supposed to be meeting up that night and she never showed," Suga interrupts. "She was in a coven with my friends Kiyoko and Yachi, but neither has seen her for a month now."

"And he took it upon himself to look for her. According to Suga, someone's been targeting the magic community and has been kidnapping mages for god knows what reason."

"It's true!" Suga insists. "In the past few months, six confirmed mages have gone missing without leaving any sort of notice. All of them have been taken during days where the cosmic energy's been known to be especially high and last week one of the mages turned up dead - his arms had these strange ritual markings on them. It's obvious something really shady going on."

"Creepy," Tendou agrees. “But shouldn't you two be leaving' this sorta thing to the police, though?"

"I can't sit back and do nothing," argues Suga. _Not when I promised Kiyoko and Yachi I would help stop whoever is responsible._

“How about you then?” Tendou asks nodded at Oikawa. “What’s your stake in all of this?”

“I like a good conspiracy," Oikawa says casually. “And I don’t want Suga getting into all this dangerous stuff on his own.”

Tendou hums as he continues flipping through the book. He stops when he reaches the page Suga's bookmarked. "Oi, what's this?" he demands, pointing to the familiar sigil.

Suga peers over Tendou's shoulder. "That was one of the sigils the victim had on his arm. Do you recognize it?"

Tendou swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. "Sorta."

"Does this have something to do with the 'vision' you had a few weeks ago?" Oikawa inquires.

"Vision?" Suga asks.

Oikawa and Suga both watch him in anticipation.

"Tendou...if you knowing something about this...," urges Suga.

"It's---" nothing, he almost says, because that's how he's been consoling himself since that night. His eyes skim over the articles again. Bile rises in his throat when he recognizes the face of the young girl he'd seen in the vision.

If this is all related...if the sigil he saw in his mind's been used in an actual ritual...then what he was seeing was someone's memories and the nightmares he'd witnessed are real. They already happened. Oh god. Tendou clutches at his hoodie, his trembling fingers twisting in the pink fabric.

"Tendou?" Suga tries again, his voice soft. His hand hovers hesitantly over Tendou's for a moment before he withdraws it again.

Tendou steels himself with a deep breath and says, "I've seen that sigil before. Not in real life, but in the memories of someone I passed by on my way home from your shop. What Suga said about the kidnappings and the dark rituals...it's true. I know because I---because I _witnessed all of it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the oppai part is a reference to one punch man and thank you to jess for editing this for me ^^
> 
> sorry for the hiatus guys! things got pretty intense with school and unfortunately I can't promise anything as consistent as a writing schedule just know that I have a pretty clear outline for the fic so I have no plans on abandoning it~ but feel free to kick my butt occasionally if you feel like i've forgotten it


	4. Chapter 4

“This lead Tendou gave us…we could actually solve the mystery, y’know, stop the bad guy if we had just a _little bit_ more information to go on,” Oikawa says as he absently cords his finger in the vine of a nearby plant.

Suga frowns. “Oikawa, this isn’t a true crime show – it’s real life. None of this is _exciting._ ”

“It’s a _little_ exciting,” Oikawa argues. When Suga doesn’t answer, he looks up and arches a brow. “Need I remind you _you’re_ the one who dragged us into this in the first place?” he points out. “You’re just spooked, because it turns out you were right, which means now we actually have to _do_ something about—”

Suga’s eyes scan the cramped flower shop, his shoulders relaxing when he sees they’re alone. He claps his hands over a cluster of pink and blue hydrangeas as if they might overhear. “Shh, could you keep your voice down? Anyone could walk in and hear us talking.”

Oikawa at least has the good grace to look properly chastened. Lowering his voice, he whispers, “What are we going to do about this, by the way? You have a plan, right?”

“We’ve got three mages on our side,” Suga replies. “We’ll figure something out.”

“ _And_ a telepathic human,” Oikawa adds. He leans forward and cocks his head to the side, eyes sharp as he studies Suga’s face. “What’s going on between you two, by the way?”

Heat prickles the back of Suga’s neck. With a nervous laugh, he busies himself with the task of rearranging one of their bouquets. He fumbles with the baby’s breath. 

“Nothing. I mean I’m still trying to help him break the curse, so—”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “Oh? So I just _imagined_ all the tension and blatant flirting between you, then?”

“Must have,” Suga replies crossly.

“And the kiss?”

Suga winces. He usually admires Oikawa for his directness, but in this moment, it’s hard not to begrudge him for it. “That was just,” Suga exhales, “an experiment.”

“An experiment,” Oikawa repeats, blinking. His lips twist into a sympathetic, condescending smile as he cups Suga’s face in his hands. “Kou-chan. Honey. You’re _definitely_ gay.”

Suga glares and swats at Oikawa’s hands. “I know that!” he snaps, his ears burning. “I meant we were trying to break Tendou’s curse.” God, it sounds even more ridiculous aloud, especially with Oikawa watching him, this smile all too knowing. 

It’s a pain in the ass being surrounded by people who pride themselves on being perceptive. 

“Uh huh, sure,” Oikawa hums. His eyes widen. “Hey, doesn’t that only work if it’s ‘true love’s kiss” or something? Aw, you _looooove_ him.” He yelps when a large, leafy plant on the shelf behind him whirls around and cuffs him over the side of his head with one its large, flappy leaves.

Oikawa hisses and rubs at the back of his neck. “Oi, what happened to our promise that we wouldn’t use magic on each other?”

“I didn’t do it,” Suga answers, feigning innocence even as his smirk gives him away. “It was the plant!”

Huffing, Oikawa straightens his cardigan. “Well, whatever’s going on between you guys, I hope you get it sorted soon because I invited him and Semi over to the shop tomorrow to” – his eyes flit over to the door- “discuss _urgent, top secret matters._ ”

Suga’s stomach churns. His lips slant in a doubtful frown. “Are you sure he’ll want anything to do with this? Yesterday, when he bolted, he looked, I don’t know, haunted.”

“He’ll help,” Oikawa replies with certainty.

Suga’s brows draw together. “How do you…?”

“Trust me. If Eita asks him to,” Oikawa reasons, “ _he’ll help_.”

Suga nods, slightly relieved, but he can’t quite ignore the way his heart lurches anxiously at the promise of seeing Tendou again soon. He gives Oikawa a strained smile. “Good, then. We’ve got a much better shot at catching this bastard with Tendou’s help.” With that, he returns his attention to the bouquet.

A moment later, he hears Oikawa gleefully croon, “Suga and Tendou, sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—”

“Funny, I didn’t realize you were _five years old_ ,” Suga says, snorting when water bursts from the hose, drenching Oikawa’s floral print apron and his neatly coiffed hair, and making him look more like a cat that’s just scrambled out of the bathtub.

“Let me guess.” Oikawa narrows his eyes, his hands twisting in his apron. “It was the _hose’s_ fault?” Water drips onto the floor, pooling around his feet.

Suga bites his lip, barely muffling his snickers. “Nope, that was definitely me this time.”

“Hey, you’re mopping this up, by the way!”

~*~

The bell above the door jingles but Suga’s too engrossed in what he’s reading to notice. He’s got his face tucked between the vellum pages of an old book, fingers curved in the thick leather binding as his thumb grazes along the rough ridges and bumpy grooves. He can see the signs of poor aging in the way the pages cling onto the cover like it’s a lifeline and there’s holes in the engraved binding where the book’s been gnawed at by mice or perhaps literal bookworms. 

It’s a testament to his concentration that he doesn’t hear it as someone slinks across the room and the wooden floors creak beneath their careful steps.

But it’s not until Suga feels someone press up against him, their body warm against his, that he finally realizes he’s not alone. Suga fumbles with the spellbook. He nearly drops it, grappling with it in midair when warm lips brush against the shell of his ear.

“What-cha reading?”

“Holy f—” Suga squeaks. He spins around to face the intruder, his nails leaving indents in the binding as he brandishes the book of spells like he’s planning to bludgeon them with it. When he lifts his gaze (nearly craning his neck, to his annoyance) he’s greeted with a mischievous grin and red eyes glimmering with delight. Hair the color of maraschino cherries. 

“Oh,” Suga pants. “ _You._ ”

“Me,” Tendou confirms, leering.

Suga’s teeth grit together but he schools his face into a neutral expression. He inches closer and stands on the tips of his toes so that they’re nearly eye level. “If I didn’t know better,” he says, keeping his voice level, “I’d say you were _trying_ to get under my skin.”

“Maybe.” Eyes gleaming, Tendou props a hand against the wall. He casually leans his weight against it and asks, “S’it working?”

 _More than you know_ , Suga thinks. His fingers twist in the hood of Tendou’s red sweater, his grip tightening under the heat of Tendou’s stare. The gesture’s meant to be at least vaguely threatening but the effect’s lost as Suga’s thumb wanders along the narrow slope of Tendou’s collar. He doesn’t miss the way Tendou’s eyes darken or the quiet breath he lets out when Suga presses down, gentle but firm against his pulse. 

“You know, you keep forgetting I can curse you with things much worse than telepathy.”

Tendou licks his lips and Suga’s eyes instinctively track the motion. For a moment, Suga’s reminded of how those lips felt against his own – rough and claiming, dizzying in a way that now has Suga’s pulse thundering in his throat, his ears heating at the memory.

Tendou cranes his neck, his whole upper body tilting with it. A slight flush colors his freckled cheeks. “And _you_ keep forgetting I can hear you,” he murmurs. “Think about me _often_ , Suga-wa- _ra_?”

A retort’s already rising to the tip of Suga’s tongue like smoke, but he doesn’t get a chance to answer when the doorbell chimes suddenly and they spring apart.

 _God, talk about déjà vu_ , Suga thinks and Tendou snickers in response as Oikawa, Semi and Kuroo stroll into the shop, the glass door swinging behind them.

“Oh?” Oikawa arches a brow at them. “You two going at it again?”

Semi frowns and their bleached hair ruffles as they glance between Suga and Tendou. The medium's wearing an oversized plaid scarf, a turquoise letterman jacket that Suga’s certain belongs to Oikawa (the ‘I Believe’ pin on the right side’s a dead giveaway) and an expression that says he's more than familiar with Tendou's shenanigans. “What’s Tendou done now?”

“Oi, _why are you assuming_ —” Tendou points at Suga. “I didn’t do anything. _Suga’s_ the one threatening _me!_ ”

Semi rolls their eyes. 

Oikawa flicks his wrist, uttering something under his breath and then the oak door in front of them starts to glow, tendrils of silken gold light seeping out from beneath the cracks.

“Leave Suga alone,” Semi scolds in a low voice. “You _can_ be civil, can’t you?”

Suga’s lips twitch in smile that grows into a full blown grin when Tendou’s expression bitters in indignation.

“Tch,” he hears Tendou mutter.

Oikawa presses a hand against the door the light courses a path between the creases of his fingers. For a moment, the glow turns blindingly bright, enclosing Oikawa’s hand completely before dwindling again. The door opens with a creak.

“Down we go then,” Oikawa says, and then descends the stairs.

Suga waits until his friends have followed after Oikawa. Then, confident the others are out of hearing range, he looks up Tendou through fluttering lashes and pats him on the cheek. “Yeah, Tendou. _Play nice._ ”

~*~

“So a telepath, three mages and a werecat walk into a bar…” Tendou drawls as he sinks into his beanbag chair. Everyone in the room shoots him an unimpressed look. He shrugs. “What, I’m just sayin’. This is weird – even by my standards, which is saying somethin’.”

Tendou watches, transfixed, as Kuroo’s black tail swishes from side to side.

“Tendou,” Semi hisses.

“Dude, but he—” Tendou gestures widely. “ _Werecat!_ ”

“Right.” Suga sighs, his eyes cutting sharply to Tendou when he continues to gawk at Kuroo’s twitching ears.

Kuroo’s lips purse into a tight line. He rakes his fingers through his long, untidy bangs which are swept to one side. While Kuroo’s usually sociable, he looks close to maiming Tendou. 

Tone acidic, he asks, “Would ya like to take a picture, asshole?”

“Shit, can I, _seriously_?” Tendou eagerly reaches for his phone. 

Kuroo doesn’t dignify that with an answer, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Suga transitions, dutifully ignoring their banter. “Now that we’ve gotten the obvious out the way, maybe we can talk about why we’re gathered here today.”

Tendou’s hand shoots up. “Hold up! I got a question.” He nods his head at Kuroo, who’s currently sandwiched between Semi and Oikawa on the couch – it looks more than a little uncomfortable, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind. “Who the hell is _he_ and what’s he doing here?”

Oh boy.

Kuroo’s eyes flick over to Tendou. “I can hear you, y’know.” To Semi, he whispers, “He knows that, right?”

“Yeah, I bet you can hear _real well_ , with ears like those.” Tendou smirks. “Hey, how good’s your eyesight? Can you see in the dark?”

Kuroo gives Tendou a withering glare before glancing over at Semi and Oikawa and quirking a brow at them as if to say, _alright, who the hell’s **this** asshole?_

Oikawa perches his chin against Kuroo’s shoulder and chuckles. “This is Tetsu-chan,” he tells Tendou. Oikawa smiles and corrects, “Sorry, I mean Kuroo. And I’m the one who invited him.”

“He’s Oikawa’s other partner,” Semi clarifies.

Tendou's jaw falls open (Suga can almost hear his own mom say, ‘keep your mouth open like that and you’ll catch flies!) "Eh? _What?_ " 

He turns to Semi, his eyes searching Semi’s face. Semi ducks their head and peeks over at Kuroo, and then looks back at Tendou, their face set in determination even as their cheeks turn the color of freshly picked strawberries. Some sort of understanding must pass between the two because Tendou gapes a little but nods. 

“Guys,” Suga coughs in an attempt to irrupt the silent conversation unfolding between them.

Kuroo nods his chin at Tendou, his fingers curling against the nape of Oikawa’s neck. “And who’s the gremlin?”

With flourish, Tendou grins and announces, “Resident telepath - Tendou Sa-to- _ri._ ”

“Never heard of you,” Kuroo replies sincerely.

Tendou sputters, his face falling.

“Can we please get back on topic,” Suga urges as he stands and unfolds his blackboard. “Just to recap: we know that someone is kidnapping mages, that that's been at least one death and that, based on the marking found on the victim the cops discovered, these mysterious kidnappings are probably related to some kind of ritual."

"That's not a lot to work with," Tendou points out.

"No, no it's not," Suga agrees. "Any theories?"

" _Aliens_ ," Oikawa offers immediately, his brown eyes wide with excitement.

Suga groans and pinches the bridge of his nose as Kuroo shakes his head. Tendou looks on curiously. “Oikawa,” Suga says, drawing out his name. “Aliens aren’t real, and they’re definitely not behind this.”

“You don’t know that! Magic’s real, curses are real, _werecats_ are real—” Oikawa gives Kuroo an apologetic smile. “Why can’t aliens be real, too?”

“This is _different._ ”

“Technically,” Kuroo cuts in, “the likelihood that we’re alone in this universe is less than—”

“Nobody asked you, catboy,” Tendou sneers.

Kuroo flashes his claws.

“Not helping, you two.” Semi puts a hand between them and Kuroo holds Tendou’s gaze for a moment longer before smiling politely and retracting his claws.

Suga sighs in defeat and writes ‘aliens’ on the board. “Does anyone have any _real_ suggestions?”

Tendou’s opens his mouth but Suga cuts him off with a stern look. _Tendou, I swear if you’re about to suggest mothman or any other cryptids, I’m going to abandon my search for your curse altogether_ , Suga thinks, directing it at him. Tendou’s mouth snaps closed again.

“I have an idea,” Kuroo says. In tandem, Tendou and Kuroo suggest, “If you want to know what happened, why don’t you just ask?’

When Kuroo turns to glare again, Tendou grins fiercely and sticks out his tongue. 

“That was my idea, you just read my mind,” Kuroo complains. 

Tendou gasps. “I would _never._ ” 

Suga folds his arms. “Wait, ask who? The cops? Pretty sure they don’t know, otherwise we wouldn’t be the ones looking into it.”

Kuroo shakes his head. "Not the cops." He looks over at Semi. "Semi's a pretty strong medium, right?" Semi flushes at the praise. "Couldn't you just ask the dead?" 

"Tetsu-chan, it’s not sure it's that simple," Oikawa replies.

“No, no, he could be onto something.” Suga taps his chalk against the blackboard as he considers it. He pretends not to hear the derisive noise Tendou makes. “We could at least give it a shot, right? Semi – what do you think?”

Semi ducks their head when everyone glances over at them. "I could…give it a try?”

Suga smiles gratefully and Semi returns it with a sheepish smile of their own. “Then it’s settled! We’ll have a séance a few days from now.”

Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, ‘cause I’ve got a class in a half an hour.”

“And we’ve got a date,” Oikawa adds, reaching over to lace his fingers with Semi’s. “We’re going to an art exhibit.”

Suga laughs and waves them off. “Yeah, I get the picture. You kids go have fun.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tendou follow after them. “Tendou – can you stay back for a second?”

Tendou freezes, keeping his outstretched leg suspended in air as he swivels around on the foot still planted on the ground. With a grin, he bounds across the room in long, dramatic strides.

“You called?” His head tips to the side as he glances over Suga’s shoulder at the blackboard. “So…Oikawa’s seriously dating _both_ of them? Even catboy there seems out of his league.”

Suga snickers. “I know, I was shocked, too.” He bites back a smile as he brushes the chalk off his hands, some of the dust clouding around them. “I’d say he grows on you but, well. Not exactly true. He _is_ fun to tease though.”

Tendou hums in agreement.

“And Kuroo?” Tendou inquires. “He looks like the delinquent type. Should I be worried if he and Semi end up, y’know, being a thing?”

Suga laughs even harder, his shoulders shaking as he coughs into his fist. “I’m sorry I just,” he wheezes. “You don’t have anything to worry about there, trust me. I once saw Kuroo help an old lady carry a bunch of bouquets to her car. He’s about as dangerous as a house cat.”

When he turns around to face Tendou he’s caught off guard by the height difference. Tendou practically looms over Suga, his chin reaching just above Suga’s head. _Bastard_ , Suga thinks. With Tendou standing this close, it’s impossible not to consider how _easy_ it would be for Suga to tuck his head beneath the other’s chin. _Good god, Suga, snap out of it_.

He shakes his head. When Suga looks up again, he sees a Cheshire grin split across Tendou’s face.

“You know, Sugawara—” Tendou crouches slightly and Suga barely resists the urge to deck him, “If you wanted to snuggle—”

Suga purses his lips. “ _Not_ what I wanted to talk about. I actually wanted to tell you that a friend of mine thinks she might know what spell to use to break the curse. She’s sending me most of grimoires from her archive on PDF and I’m going to look through it tonight, see if I find anything useful.”

“PDF,” Tendou whistles, his hands digging into his pockets as he slouches. “Dude, you mages sure know how to take the fun out of things, don’t cha?”

“This way’s more practical.”

“Lame.”

To himself, Suga’s willing to admit that he too likes the smell of old books and the feeling of their worn pages beneath his fingertips. But that doesn’t mean he thinks mages shouldn’t keep up with technology because _aesthetic_. Suga’s also of the opinion that quills are vastly overrated – it’s nearly impossible to write with one without getting ink splattered across his palm. He’d take a pen over an ink-dipped feather any day.

Tendou sighs deeply. “Magic’s _completely_ wasted on you guys.” he insists as he plucks one of the wands from a nearby shelf. He traces his long fingers over its sinuous shape, his other hand gripping the steel hilt. “Where’s the flare? If _I_ was a mage for example, all my spells would have awesome names like—” He twirls around the room in a strange yet entrancing dance, his eyes closed, his face bright with a boyish kind of excitement. For a second, as Tendou waves his wand, Suga forgets the redhead has no magic of his own.

“Shooooting Star!”

Tendou’s eyes fly open and – and _nothing_. The fairy figurines don’t budge. The loose papers splayed out across Suga’s desk don’t as much as flutter. Even the crow perched by the window seems completely undisturbed. The crickets Suga keeps jarred for certain spells chirp as he stares on in disappointment. 

_What was I expecting?_

His eyes meet Tendou’s, holding his gaze for a long minute and then the two of them erupt in laughter.

“What the hell was _that_ supposed to be?”

Tendou shrugs, hoists himself up on top of the frayed brown couch and sits. His scrawny legs dangle over the cushions. “Just somethin’ I made up back when Semi and I were kids.” He looks down, his thin lips twisting in a bitter smile as he plucks at the armrest. “I was a game we’d play. We used to talk about the pranks we’d pull, the spells we’d cast when our powers finally manifested.”

Suga nods. “But yours didn’t.”

“No, they didn’t,” he agrees. 

_Seems like you had no problem causing trouble, even without even._

Tendou preens, his mood lifting as he grins and strokes his fingers through his vibrant red hair. “True!”

“That wasn’t a compliment, you know,” Suga says, the fondness in his voice unintentional. _Tendou wants to be part of this world_ , he thinks. He can hear it in the ache of Tendou’s voice, can see it in the way the other man’s fist clench, in the tight set of his jaw. Every time they talk about it, it feels like Suga’s picking at an old wound, but he can’t help himself. “Tendou…”

The humour drains from Tendou’s face, all humour gone. “We tried y’know? Semi and I tried everything we could think of to trigger my magic until…”

Tendou turns away.

“Until?” Suga prompts.

Tendou glances up at him, his red eyes unnerving in their intensity. He cranes his head to the side. “Until Semi got seriously hurt trying to perform one of the rituals. I made them promise to stop searching and we dropped it. Simple as that.” He bares his teeth as his lips tug in a forced smile. “Guess I’m settlin’ for being the coolest _human_ instead.”

Suga breathes out a quiet, amused laugh. “Guess so.”

“Hey, are we done here, by the way? ‘Cause I kinda got someplace to be, too.”

Suga waves him off. “Yeah sure, you can go.”

Tendou whoops and jumps down from the couch, the cushions sagging beneath him.

“Tendou, wait.”

“Hmm?”

Suga searches Tendou’s face, eyes taking in his upturned nose, the freckles dotting his cheeks, his red lashes batting slowly as he waits for Suga to speak only Suga’s already forgotten what he’d meant to say. With a polite smile, Suga settles on, “Don’t—don’t do anything _stupid_.”

Tendou’s brows rise. “You mean besides pissing off a fairy, getting cursed, telepathically eavesdropping on a murderous scheme that involves a blood ritual, and then agreeing to seek out the person responsible?”

“ _Exactly._ ”

“No promises,” Tendou answers, his smirk impish.

~*~

“Kou-chan, you’re late,” Oikawa tuts as Suga walks in. 

The room smells of incenses, old books and noodles. Suga nudges Tendou’s hip so that he can sit next to him on the couch. 

Semi, Oikawa and Kuroo are all sitting cross-legged on pillows and each have takeout box in their hand.

“You guys ordered takeout for a _séance?_ ”

Semi shrugs. “I don’t think the spirit will mind.”

“Besides—” Tendou mumbles around a mouthful of noodles trailing down his chin until he sucks them into his mouth with an obnoxious slurp, “—I don’t like communicating with the dead on an empty stomach.”

Kuroo uses a chopstick to thrust an untouched takeout box towards Suga. “Don’t worry, we saved you some.”

Suga lunges for it, his stomach growling. “I could kiss you right now – I haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“Hey I paid, too,” Tendou sulks.

Suga’s face heats and he can feel Oikawa smirking at him, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. “Okay, so.” He prods at the noodles with his chopsticks. “First we need a medium. Semi, you sure you’re comfortable doing this?”

“I can do it,” offers Tendou.

Suga gives him a sidelong glance. “Pass. I’ve heard stories – I don’t need you pissing off vengeful spirits in the basement of our flower shop.”

“That was _one_ time, and the spirit started it—”

Semi exhales. “I’ll do it.”

“Perfect.” Oikawa claps his hands together and tugs the Ouija board between them. They dim the room and Semi lights one of the sandalwood-scented candles they sell that’s supposed to bring good luck and fortune. They place the newspaper article on the death next to the board in the hopes that it might help summon the spirit they’re looking for.

Semi reaches for the heart shaped planchette and Oikawa takes Semi’s other hand in his.

“I can amplify people’s abilities,” Oikawa reminds them, his lips curling in an amused smile when a flush spreads along Semi’s neck.

“Ah, of course,” Semi stammers. “I knew that!”

Tendou’s eyes bulge when he sees Semi’s hand drag across the board, the planchette spelling out S-U-P. “Guys, look look look it’s moving!”

The room suddenly smells of peppermint and spring rain. 

Semi shushes him.

“What should we say?” Oikawa whispers. A shadow plays across his face, the flicker of the candle light reflected in his brown eyes.

“We should ask who murdered them, duh.”

Suga groans at Tendou when a gust of wind bursts through the room, the curtains behind them flapping as the shelves rattle. “ _Tendou_. That’s too direct.”

“What, you suggest we take them to dinner first? I’m tryna get to the point here.”

“Quiet you two, you’re going to distract them.” Semi’s eyes close. Kuroo nods and asks the spirit, “What’s your name?”

“K-E-N-J-I,” Semi reads aloud.

Suga frowns. “Sounds familiar. A friend of mine…I think they were in a coven together.”

“This is who we were looking for, then?” Oikawa asks quietly. Suga and Semi nod.

“Kenji, we’re trying to figure out what happened to you. This is Semi, Suga, Tendou, Oikawa and I’m—”

“F-U-R-R-Y”

Kuroo gapes while Tendou cackles, his eyes tearing up as he rocks back with the force of his laughter. “This ghost’s a jerk,” Kuroo huffs. 

“I like him already,” Tendou announces with a grin. His brow twitches when the planchette suddenly spells out, ‘L-I-Z-A-R-D.’ “ _Not cool_ , Semi-Semi.”

Suga snickers.

“I’m _not_ moving it!” Semi protests.

“Then I vote we exorcise the brat.” 

Patience visibly straining, Kuroo clicks his tongue and asks, “ _Kenji_ , do you know what happened to you?”

Semi’s shoved forward and the planchette lands on “Yes.”

Kuroo drags his fingers through his sleep-messed bangs and frowns. “Who?”

There’s a long, tense pause and for a moment it feels as if the warmth’s been drained from the room. When Suga feels Tendou shudder against him, he snuggles in a little closer, leaning his shoulder against Tendou’s. Oikawa’s grip tightens as he squeezes Semi’s hand.

This time, Semi’s hand is guided slowly, carefully across the board. “S-N-A…” Suga’s pulse leaps as Semi spells out the final letters, “K-E. Snake.”

Oikawa’s brows furrow. “He was killed by a snake? Kinda anticlimactic?”

“Or he was killed by a close friend,” Kuroo suggests as he rubs at his chin. 

“I don’t think so,” Suga interjects. “You’re both thinking too literal. Tendou, remember your vision? You said you saw something about a snake. Maybe it’s a symbolic thing, like an insignia or…”

Kuroo swallows thickly. “A family crest,” he finishes. “I think I know who’s behind this. Tendou, could you draw the snake you saw?”

“Sure thing. Paper?”

Suga reaches back behind them and pulls a notebook and a pen from the desk then hands them to Tendou.

“Okay, guys, I’m not an artist, but—” Tendou’s shoulders hunch and his tongue sticks out in a way that Suga absolutely doesn’t find cute as Tendou scrawls something on the page. The redhead tears the page from the notebook and then hoists it above his head so that Kuroo can see. “Seem familiar?”

It’s a rough sketch – a squiggly line which must be a snake curled around what Suga assumes is a sword. Tendou really wasn’t exaggerating about his lack of artist talent. But maybe he’s not giving the telepath enough credit because when Kuroo looks up at the sheet, his face pales, his eyes wide in recognition.

“Shit.”

Oikawa glances at Kuroo and then at the drawing and then at Kuroo again. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“I recognize it,” Kuroo says, his voice shaky. “That’s the Daishou family crest.”  
Suga leans over Tendou and writes ‘OPERATION VIPER’ in pastel blue chalk. When he feels the others staring, he sits back in his seat and defensively explains, “What? _It’s a cool name_. We needed a name for our mission.”

Semi’s hand jerks forward again. “B-A-D-A-S-S.”

“See? Kenji agrees with me.” Suga grins.

Oikawa’s lips quirk in an amused smile as he rolls his eyes at his coworker’s antics.

Semi cocks their head to the side. “Hey, Kuroo, wait—who are the Daishous? And how do you know them?”

All eyes turn to Kuroo again.

“Old money, even older power. I went to school with one of them back in high school – Daishou Suguru. He was a slimy, conniving ass who used to suck up to the teachers to get whatever he wanted. He never manifested, but he still went to a special school for magical types because he comes from one of the longest lines of mages and because his parents had the school board and the principal in their pockets.”

“Didn’t manifest…so he’s like Tendou then?” Suga asks.

Tendou scowls at the comparison.

“Wait,” Oikawa interjects. “If he’s a human, he wouldn’t be able to perform the rituals, right? Maybe it wasn’t him.” 

Kuroo snorts. “Look, I _know_ Daishou. He was school president, star pupil, _mage royalty_. Even if it wasn’t him, he could’ve had others do his bidding for him. Daishou may not be a mage himself but was pretty much always flocked by cronies during high school. He probably got help from them, or maybe he manipulated some poor bastard into doing his dirty work.”

“But we still don’t know anything about why he’s kidnapping mages or what the ritual’s for. Kenji, can you tell us what spell Daishou used?” Suga presses.

The planchette doesn’t move. The wind stops rustling the curtains.

“It’s a Ouija board, not speakerphone,” Semi reminds them. “We should keep it to only one of us asking the questions.”

“And Kenji might not know. Let’s try something simpler then…what did Daishou take from you?”

This time Semi’s hand creeps along the board, spelling out, “B-E-S-I-D-E-S M-Y L-I-F-E.” There’s a pause. Kuroo wipes the sweat from his brow, his scowl deepening at the possibility he may have offended the spirit.

Finally, the heart-shaped planchette flits along the wooden board once more.

“Magic,” Semi murmurs, their lip trapped between their teeth as they bite down hard enough to split the skin.

For a long moment, none of them speak. None of them want to be the first to address the obvious. When Suga feels Tendou stiffen against him, he reaches down and places his hand over Tendou’s. Throat too tight for words, Suga thinks, _you’re nothing like him. I know that. You wouldn’t do this_. 

Tendou doesn’t meet Suga’s eyes but he must have heard because his expression softens.

“It makes sense,” Oikawa points out. “Someone like that, an _elite_ , not manifesting…”

Kuroo strokes his thumb along his chin. “Can something like that even be done, though? Stealing magic? I thought that was impossible, even for mages who use dark magic.”

Voice firm, Semi stares down at the board and replies, “No, it’s possible.”

Tendou’s brows knit together. “Semi, what—”

“It’s possible,” Semi repeats. “But it takes time, and it requires, well. It can only be performed during a full moon.”

Suga blinks. “That’s…helpful. But how do you know about the ritual?”

In answer, Semi’s eyes flit to Tendou.

“You said,” Tendou swallows, his face contorting in anger, “you _said_ you’d stop looking.”

Their dark eyes downcast, Semi snaps, “I _lied._ ”

“You—”

“Tendou, you’re my best friend. Of fucking course I was going to keep trying. If there was any spell, any ritual that’d help, I wanted to be the one to find it,” explains Semi. “But what I _found_ …” They shudder. “It was the stuff of nightmares, but I guess you already know that. All of them required some sort of unspeakable sacrifice. In this case, Daishou must have figured if he can’t trigger his own magic, he’ll have to steal it. He’s kidnapped more than five mages at this point that’s a lot of power. Almost enough to complete the ritual.”

Tendou makes a face like he’s just swallowed a wasp.

Semi nearly falls over when their hand jerks forward again. “I-M S-T-I-L-L H-E-R-E.”

Suga bows in apology. “We didn’t mean to ignore you,” he says, his tone soft and placating. “You may go, if you’d like. You’ve been a lot of help.”

“We can take a message,” Kuroo suggests. “Do you have anything you’d like to tell…?”

“Ennoshita,” Suga supplies.

“ _Ennoshita_ ,” Kuroo repeats. “Anything you’d like to tell him?”

“T-E-L-L H-I-M…” There’s a pause.

Voice laced with impatience, Tendou grunts, “Well, spit out Casper.”

“Tendou, what’s wrong with you?” hisses Suga. He elbows him in the ribs, hard enough to make the redhead yelp.

Kenji restarts.

“Tell him, well…he already knows,” Suga translates. His eyes are wet with tears as his chest constricts painfully. “I will. You have my _promise._ ”

Goosebumps prickle the back of Suga’s neck, and for the briefest of seconds warmth and happiness flood through him, his skin tingling. And then the feeling’s gone again - he thinks he hears someone say, _Thank you._

“B-E C-A-R-E-F-U-L.”

Suga laughs shakily and rubs at his eyes. “We will.” He sniffs and says a parting prayer under his breath. “Goodbye, Kenji.”

Another sharp wind bursts through the room. The newspaper clipping goes swirling through the air, the books drop from the shelves, and the cold gust snuffs out the small flicker of flame from their candles, leaving them in complete darkness.

“Well,” Oikawa says. “Looks like we’re going to have to come up with a plan fast if we’re gonna stop this ritual from happening– the next full moon’s only a week away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much becky for helping me with this chapter! and betsy who inspires me to try my very best and amanda, nat and gemma who all cheered me on while I was writing this and of course, all of you who waited so patiently for me to update :')

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)
> 
> I've been wanted to write tensuga magic au since the summer and it's finally a thing that's happening :o also! thank you Becky for editing to first draft of this (any errors that may have happening during the rewrite's my own fault aha)


End file.
